As We Kiss Goodbye
by ZmCa
Summary: [Drabble] YunJae fanfiction. Ketika bibirmu menyentuhnya. Saat kalian berciuman, perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur dan... /Songfic :: Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara - Tohoshinki /-Z


_**Play: Kiss Shita Mama, Sayonara - Tohoshinki**_

* * *

**.**

**Blink  
Smell it  
Feel it**

.

**Open your eyes**

.  
**Just look at me now**

.

.

.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu dengan senyuman kecil. Turun dari kasur dan buru-buru berjalan ke dapur. Waktu masih menunjukan jam enam pagi. Namun kau sudah menyeduh dua cangkir kopi. Hal yang sering kau lakukan dengannya.

Menaruh kopi di atas meja kecil kau berjalan ke arah tangga,

"Jaejoong-ah. Cepat turun, kopinya sudah jadi."

_Sunyi._

Dengan mudah kau membayangkan bahwa dia masih tertidur. Maka dari itu kau kembali ke dapur, mulai menyesap kopimu sendirian, dengan kain kuning di tangan kirimu—mengingat dia suka sekali menumpahkan kopi—agar kau bisa segera melapnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit dalam diam kau mencoba memanggilnya lagi, "Jaejoong-ah! Turun cepat."

**Koboshita atsui coffe mo**  
[The spilled hot coffe]

Sunyi

Setitik air mata turun dari ujung mata tajammu.

**Iroaseta namida mo  
**[And stale tears too]

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Please, tell me little lie**

**Kikoeru you ni  
**[So, I can hear you]

Kau merasa tepukan di pundakmu. Menoleh, dan mendapati sahabat baikmu tersenyum, "Yo, Yunho!"

Dengan ceria kau membalas salamnya. Kalian berpelukan dan saling menepuk punggung, "Lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, Yoochun-ah!"

Yoochun tersenyum. Namun tak lama, senyumnya pudar, "Yun, sekarang..."

"Sekarang hari jadiku dengan Jaejoong yang kelima, Chun," kau memotong ucapan Yoochun dan dengan bangga mengatakan hal ini.

Namun kau tidak sadar Yoochun menatapmu miris. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyalamimu. Bibirnya terpaksa menyungingkan senyum agar kau tidak sedih. Saat kalian kembali berpelukan, kau lagi-lagi tidak tahu Yoochun meneteskan air matanya.

"Yun, setelah ini aku ada rapat, aku harus pergi."

Kau tersenyum melihat Yoochun berjalan menjauh.

.

**Longway people  
Longway people**

Hari itu kau dengan ceria mengatakan hal yang sama dengan sahabat-sahabat baikmu. Mengatakan seberapa bahagia dirimu dapat menempuh lima tahun ini dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau berusaha memenuhi hari ini dengan keceriaan. Tanpa tahu semua temanmu menangis di balik layar melihat keadaanmu sekarang.

Mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatimu. Mereka tahu hatimu telah pecah berkeping-keping tanpa bisa kembali lagi. Mereka semua tahu! Seberapa banyak air mata yang menetes selama ini. Mereka tahu...

"Hari ini, aku yang traktir!" katamu ceria.

.

.

Jam empat sore. Kau membuka ponselmu, berusaha menghubungi sang kekasih. Mengajaknya ke pantai untuk melihat sunset.

**Nagaku tsuzuku kono michi ni ima wa inai kimi e  
**[On this never-ending road. You're no longer on]

Tidak ada jawaban. Kau diam menatap layar ponselmu. Lama sekali memandangi fotonya yang menjadi _wallpapper_. Buru-buru kau mengusap sudut matamu saat merasa ada yang mengantung disana.

**Please tell me little lie  
Kikoeru you ni  
**[So that, I can hear you]

"Jangan diam saja, Jae. Jawab aku," ucapmu lirih sambil tetap memandang layar ponselmu. Dadamu terasa semakin sesak saat berbicara. Nafasmu memberat dan matamu mulai panas. Tapi keinginan untuk tidak menangis lagi, membuatmu bertahan.

Menanamkan kukumu sendiri di lengan agar rasa sakit menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadamu.

Setelah tenang kau memilih untuk pergi ke pantai sendiri. Setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk kekasihmu, berfikir positif dia akan menyusul.

.

.

**Longway people  
Longway people**

Kau duduk di pinggir pantai menatap mata hari terbenam. Hal yang paling dicintai kekasihmu. Menikmati angin menerpa wajahmu. Membayangkan kekasihmu duduk di sisimu.

"_Yun, mana kameraku, mana?!"_

Bibirmu melengkungkan senyuman lembut mengingat sifat kekasihmu yang cerewet.

**Long way people  
Tada naite naite naite wasureru shika nai ni?  
**[Just crying, crying crying. Can I forget?]

Namun walaupun kau tersenyum, air matamu turun dengan deras. Sekuat apapun kau berjanji agar tidak menangis, semuanya percuma.

**Kioku ni nijinda namida no kzu wa kawaite iku boku no kokoro  
**[Blurred in the memories, the number of my tears]

Air mata yang kau keluarkan sudah tidak terhitung setiap mengingat 'dia'.

**Kazoe kirenai, hoshi no you ni  
**[Are countless, like the stars]

Hari ini. Lima tahun sejak hari jadi kalian. Dua tahun setelah kematiannya. Kau tetap tidak akan pernah bisa lupa. Semua memori tawanya, semua memori cinta kalian. Tidak sedetikpun yang terlewat. Bahkan kau masih ingat pipinya yang bersemu saat kau menyatakan cinta. Dia yang menangis karena kau hampir lupa hari ulang tahunnya, mengatakan rasa masakannya buruk. Wajahnya yang khawatir saat kau sakit. Semuanya masih terasa nyata

**Longway people  
Longway people  
I know kimi wa mune no naka ni itsumademo  
**[I know you will live in my heart forever]

Ya, kau tahu bahwa dia tetap hidup dihatimu. Tapi walaupun dia selalu ada di dalam hatimu, selalu ada dipikiranmu. Kau tidak pernah merasa cukup. Yang kau butuhkan adalah dirinya hidup dan berada di sampingmu.

Sekeras apapun kau berusaha mencoba merelakan dia telah pergi, kenangan kalian membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan maju.

Bahkan sampai detik ini kau ingat saat dia menangis keras karena rasa sakit di jantungnya. Dan kau berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan ciuman lembut. Karena kau tahu tangisannya membuatmu sakit. Membuatmu ikut menangis.

**Longway people  
Longway people  
**

Namun yang tidak kau ketahui saat itu adalah ciuman terakhir antara dirimu dengannya. Ketika bibirmu menyentuhnya. Saat kalian berciuman dalam tangis, perlahan nafasnya mulai teratur dan menghilang.

**Tada naite naite naite kiss shita mama, sayonara  
**[I'm just crying, crying, crying. As we kiss goodbye]

* * *

**END**

* * *

Hampir plotless dan bener-bener songfic. Aku berusaha membuat cerita ini pas dengan lagunya. Saat lagunya selesai, maka kau juga selesai membaca. Banyak sekali lyric yang aku potong. Aku malah takut ada bagian lagu yang terpotong.

Maafkan aku jika ficnya membuat kalian ingin sekali memukuliku. Terutama aku tidak akan membuat sequel ataupun prequel.

Hehehe /plak

Lagu ini sangat aku cintai—setelah lagu Love Bye Love tentunya. Terutama bagian awal saat Yoochun berkata, _"Open, open your eyes"_ dengan nada penuh keputus asaan.

.

_**Komentar, kritik, saran?**_


End file.
